


Beginnings

by AdorableThatsATree



Series: September Daily (100 Word Drable) Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableThatsATree/pseuds/AdorableThatsATree
Summary: A young boy looks up to the stars and begins to dream.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender
> 
> Note: It's nearly midnight, and this is unedited. I have work in 12 hours. Goodnight!

Every story has a beginning. It’s almost always a big turning point that everyone can identify years later. The beginning of this story is no exception. This story started when a young boy looked out in the stars for the first time since his moms death.

He was told by his dad that when people died they become stars. The brightest star that boy saw was his mom, he decided. 

It was then Takashi Shirogane wanted to become a pilot so he can go visit the stars and see his mom again.

The new story of Voltron followed his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: adorablethatsatree


End file.
